1. Industrial Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver (TV set) including a cathode ray tube and, more particularly, to a structure of attaching the cathode ray tube to a cabinet of the television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has been increased a demand for a large-sized color television receiver, and big receivers each having a display plane of 45 inches are manufactured and available. In such big receiver, a large cathode ray tube has to be directly secured to a cabinet of the receiver. A typical conventional structure of securing a cathode ray tube is shown in FIG. 5. The drawing 5 is a vertical cross-sectional view of a top portion of a television receiver provided with a cathode ray tube. In the drawing, a cabinet 3 includes a window A corresponding to a face (image display plane) 1a of a cathode ray tube 1. A boss 4 is integrally formed on an inner side of a portion of the cabinet surrounding the window A, i.e., a portion of the cabinet in contact with a peripheral edge portion of the face, and more briefly, a window frame 3a. The boss 4 projects from the inner side of the window frame 3a. At least rosidual three bosses of the same kind as the boss 4 are also provided at three portions of the window frame 3a. A metallic fixture bracket 2 of the cathode ray tube 1 is applied to a distal end of the boss 4 through a dimensional compensating member 6 and fixed to the boss 4 by means of a screw fastener 5. Another dimensional compensating member 7 is interposed between the window frame 3a and the cathode ray tube 1. In such a structure, a mutual positional relationship among the window frame 3a of the cabinet, the boss 4, the cathode ray tube 1 and the bracket 2 including the structure of attaching the fixture metal piece 2 to the cathode ray tube 1, may be variable. Thus, when the cathode ray tube 1 is secured to the cabinet 3, it is required to utilize the separate dimensional compensating members 6 and 7 in such a manner as to be shown in FIG. 5.
In the above-described structure which employs a plurality of separate dimensional compensating members, it is hard to assemble the receiver by a production machine automatically.